Without You
by Tsukekaeru Karasu
Summary: I did this as a short story for English. I might add to it if people want me too... Up to you guys really.
1. Chapter 1

I do no own Legal Drug. This is a Rikuo point of view it you don't pick that up.

It wasn't a terrible day. No, it was rather nice. I didn't expect it to happen; everything was fine in our relationship. I loved him and he was always there for me. It wasn't even mid afternoon on that bright, sunny, May day when he was gone. I went to the kitchen, right where he's always waiting for me. The kitchen was cool and gleaming; dull in the dim light filtering through the curtains. He was gone and my world crashed.

I stumbled from our apartment onto the stairs. My mind was filled with his deep, rich scent. I couldn't take comfort from the day or the children running and laughing outside. Their sticky fingers only served to remind me of what I'd lost; their bubbling laughter ringing in my ears, taunting me.

Torturously I made my way downstairs to the store; to find him and restore him to my side. Why hadn't I noticed? Slowly I was losing him. My stomach cramped, the pain of losing him squeezing my heart. My mouth watered as I watched a small child licking an ice cream cone slowly melting down her fingers to her hand. All I could think of was the soft, full texture he had against my mouth as I melted with him.

Everywhere I looked I saw him, taunting me as he stood with other people, happy couples, children, strangers. He stood in green and white; red and black; purple, orange and yellow. Never the same, but always the same underneath his clothes with his smooth, creamy, lovely skin for my eyes only. I wanted to steal him away again. He's mine; sweet or bitter.

Head down, eyes crazed, my heart beating faster I looked up to see my salvation. There he was, waiting for me just a few feet more. Stumbling my feet brought me to him. I picked him up and held him close. I could feel him embrace me as I kept myself from tearing off his clothes like a starving animal. No, I had more control than that. I know his cologne but I saw mint and orange as well. My mouth watered, desperate to be alone with him, safe in bed sinking with him into happiness. Snatching him up I walked briskly to the cash register. It was all I could do to control myself.

"Wow, Rikuo trying to clear us out?" the Saiga asked playfully smiling though behind his sunglasses his eyes were teasing.

I ignored him and dug in my pocket for the money. He was just being a pain like he always was.

After paying I retreated. The children, the strangers, he wasn't with them anymore. He was safe, here with me; all his favourite clothes and colognes. I had to get home. I had to have him. I ran.

Our apartment wasn't far from the store being above it. Without him it seemed like it took hours to get downstairs. It was hard to believe it was still only mid afternoon on a lovely day in May. I was home in minutes. Scrambling with my key I fought to open the door. I was so close to having him but a piece of wood and metal kept me from him. Finally, with shaking hands I opened the door. Closing the door behind me I went to our room.

The bed was soft and comforting but he was with me now. With him I was complete. I took him out of the bag and undressed him; the shiny, bronzed wrapper falling from my hand. His smooth, dark skin was so beautiful.

Breaking off a piece I lifted it to my mouth, placing him gently on my tongue I let him melt. The bubbles of happiness blossomed, I felt content. Melting onto my covers as the sweet, rich chocolate melted to coat the inside of my mouth I sighed. I was never going to run out of him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Due to the request of one person this story continues for their enjoyment. I do not own Legal Drug.

Kazahaya stretched, it had been a long day working in the store and then what does Rikou do? He leaves halfway through the day. "Stupid Rikou sneaking around not doing any work, fine more money for me." He muttered as he took off the green apron. He'd seen Rikou come into the store and it didn't make him feel any better about doing all the work.

"Keep frowning like that and your face will stick that way kid," Saiga said listening carefully to Kazahaya's complaints. It was always entertaining and would usually give him something to tease him about later.

Kazahaya's head snapped up. He'd been a little to busy cursing Rikou for making him have to work twice as hard to even notice that Saiga had been standing right there. The comment about his face sticking snapped him out of his train of thought which would've ended in plans on poisoning Rikou's dinner. "Will it?"

"Oh yeah, I've seen it before. I'm very lucky I got to Kakei in time. He almost was gone, terribly sullen." Saiga said smiling. He knew Kakei was coming up to them and the look of terror on Kazahaya's face as he watched Kakei come up was hilarious.

"Now I wasn't that bad," Kakei admonished, raising and eyebrow slightly.

Saiga shook his head, "I don't know… It was pretty close."

Kazahaya watched interested on finding out how to not make his face stick. He didn't want to be stuck with a frown all the time. That would've been terrible.

"Kazahaya thank you for all your hard work today. When you go upstairs would you tell Rikou we expect him tomorrow no exceptions." Kakei said changing the subject.

Kazahaya nodded, "Okay Kakei-san. Have a good night." Turning away he went to the stairs leading to the apartment he begrudgingly shared with Rikou. 'I wonder if Rikou's got dinner started it's his turn to cook. After leaving work he'd better have something good in mind.' Kazahaya was back on track, death threats and sore arms included.

Kakei smiled, "I wonder what he'll think when he sees Rikou?"

Saiga grinned, "He'll think something's wrong no doubt and try to help. Touching him won't be good for the boy but at least it'll get them moving forward. I hate watching them. Neither one is willing to make the initiative. It's frustrating."

Kakei patted his arm, "That's why I'm glad I have you."

Kazahaya opened the door and looked inside. It was quiet. Walking over to the living room he didn't see Rikou. His nose could tell him Rikou wasn't in the kitchen working on their dinner. 'Big, stupid idiot, if he's taking a nap I'll… I'll… I'll do something very unpleasant to him!' Focused on finding Rikou and reprimanding him for not helping with work and then not having a delicious meal on the table waiting for him, he started towards the room they shared.

Opening the door Kazahaya saw Rikou on the bed. He wasn't asleep; his eyes were kind of glazed over. "Rikou?" he asked, more worried now than angry.

There was a sound from the bed. It was almost like a moan. Was Rikou hurt? Is that why he left work; had he been lying here in pain this whole time and nobody cared? Missing the chocolate wrappers littering the ground around his bed Kazahaya crept over. If Rikou was in pain he wanted to help if he could.

Rikou sighed the chocolate was almost gone. 'It was really nice of Kakei to let me leave early. He's right I have been a little tense recently. I should go make dinner… soon.'

Kazahaya didn't know what to do what if he really was hurt? What if he needed to go to the hospital? Would he be paying the bill for his medical? "Rikou are you okay?" 'Talk to me, tell me you're okay.'

Rikou glanced over and willed his eyes to focus. There was Kazahaya at the end of his bed slowly creeping closer almost like he was scared. His face was drawn and worried. Making a concerted effort to sit up he groan he'd been laying on his arm and now it was all pins and needles.

Hearing the groan, Kazahaya rushed forwards grabbing Rikou's arm; worried he might pass out and hit his head or something. His entire body felt like it was melting though. Slumping against Rikou on the bed he only prolonged the contact. He could exactly complain though. It was a very nice feeling, melting like that.

"Kazahaya?" Rikou asked slightly confused. One minute Kazahaya was all concern and now he's almost passed out.

"Hm?" Kazahaya asked burying his face into Rikou's clothes. He smelled really good. Good enough to eat. He smelled like chocolate.

"Are you okay?" Rikou asked, not entirely sure about what was going on.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kazahaya murmured against Rikou's shirt breathing in the rich chocolaty smell.

Rikou sat there trying to stop Kazahaya from sliding to the ground. 'You little liar.'

"Hey Rikou? Do you have any chocolate? Suddenly I really, really want some."

Rikou rolled his eyes, 'At least that explains that.' "Sure." Reaching towards a bag he had thrown onto his bedside table he sighed, 'I only have so many and now I have to share because this idiot probably thought I was dieing or something.'

Opening the candy bar he broke of a piece and put it against Kazahaya's mouth. He wasn't exactly making any effort to feed himself. Sighing Rikou watched Kazahaya open his mouth to take the chocolate into it.

Kazahaya let the chocolate melt savouring it. Rikou watched entranced. Obsessions aren't always a good thing but if this was the end result he might have to indulge more often.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Due to a platitude of 'MORE!'s I've decided to continue. I'm continuing today because my friend is taking forever to get back to me and the role plays. Apparently she thinks she has a life. A couple people want a lemon and a few want Kakei and Saiga chocolate chapter as well. The only way I can think to continue it at the moment is the way I'm going to do so. I'll consider adding both at a future date and I beg you don't hate me. Now on to the story…

Having decided that he'd been staring at Kazahaya enough Rikou attempted to pull away. Regardless the masses of chocolate he'd consumed that afternoon Rikou did want dinner and was required to cook.

Picking Kazahaya up Rikou moved him over to his own bed. About halfway through the chocolate bar he'd collapsed and decided Rikou made a good pillow. While this was great for his remaining chocolate it meant that he couldn't move and he couldn't exactly make dinner.

Having dropped Kazahaya unceremoniously onto his bed Rikou left the room and headed for the kitchen. 'This will probably wake him up. He hasn't missed a meal since he's been here and I don't think one overdose of chocolate is going to change that.' Rikou just hoped that there wouldn't be any weird side effects, lingering feelings and the like.

As Rikou started to move about in the kitchen making dinner for two; Kazahaya laid spread out on his bed. He wasn't asleep but neither was he awake. It was more that overly relaxed state of contentment when you just don't want to think or move. Of course Kazahaya was thinking. Not coherently nor actual full thoughts but he was thinking. It was more colours and figments, pieces of ideas centred around; Rikou, chocolate and another endorphin producing activity. He would, of course, blushing furiously, deny any such thoughts ever occurred to him, but, living with Rikou, being teased mercilessly and working for two gay men; either of which would put you in a dress on a whim, it is difficult to be that innocent and almost impossible to be that naïve.

Rikou sighed having made a small though nourishing and tasty meal. 'Where's that idiot. If I have to go and wake him up I'll…' Rikou let his sentence drift off rather than come to the fruition of several tasteful though painful punishments.

Kazahaya took a deep breath. Something smelled delicious. Not as good as Rikou had but good never-the-less. Sitting up Kazahaya followed his nose out to the dining area. "What's that?"

"Soup." Rikou said shrugging. It wasn't anything super special, just you know, good for you.

"Smells good." Kazahaya said. You could practically see him salivating.

"Sit down."

Kazahaya, who was still too relaxed from the earlier chocolate episode, to argue, did as he was told.

Rikou served the soup and waited, and waited, and waited. Kazahaya was already eating. Rikou looked over at Kazahaya to see if he'd fallen asleep in his soup but somehow managed it quietly and was slightly surprised. "Uh Kazahaya?"

Kazahaya looked up briefly and realised what he'd forgotten. "Oh right…" Muttering something that could have been right; Rikou wasn't paying too much attention still in shock from it happening at all, he went back to eating.

'Side effects… It's because he collapsed against me and I didn't move him. It's not going to be a regular occurrence.' Rikou thought hopefully before going back to his own meal.

Before long they were both done eating and thanks to Kazahaya there weren't any leftovers either.

"Rikou… What's for dessert?" Kazahaya asked in a bit of a whiny voice.

"We don't have any." Rikou tried to say firmly not wanting to lose anymore chocolate to Kazahaya.

"You mean you ate all of that chocolate?" Kazahaya asked shocked and impressed. It was really good chocolate and he had been hoping for more.

"No."

"Then can I…"

"No." Rikou cut him off and got up to go to their room.

Scowling at Rikou's back Kazahaya got up to do the dishes and stood at the sink full of soapy, hot water pouting. 'I only wanted a little chocolate.'

Rikou in their room took the bar Kazahaya had half eaten already and ate a couple more pieces. Before too long he was asleep.

Having finished Kazahaya moved into the bedroom to go to bed in hopes of being up before Rikou for once. Seeing the chocolate bar by his hand he took it away and was surprised that there was still one piece left. Smiling to himself on having deprived Rikou of having it he put it to his mouth and closed his eyes. Immediately he was swept up in the comfort and contentment he'd felt earlier. Flickers of the non-thoughts he'd had played in his head and he focused on the part about Rikou. Smiling he climbed up onto the bed and lay down next to him, licking his lips of the last traces of chocolate.

Before they fell asleep they each had the same thought, 'I hate if when I'm without you.'


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay so… I'm at school while I'm typing this so don't expect any lemons. My computer at home crashed but I'll reply when I can.

Rikou blearily opened one eye. He was warm, comfortable, there was a weight on his chest. Raising his head a little he focused his eyes on the head hair and blinked bemused for a minute or two. 'Oh it's Kazahaya.' Roughly shoving Kazahaya off him he listened to the lighter boy thump onto the floor.

"HEY! WAIT… WHAT? RIKOU!" Kazahaya yelled at his rude awakening. He didn't even notice that he was closer to Rikou's bed than his own. He sort of forgot that he'd climbed into to bed with him.

"What were you doing in my bed Kazahaya?" Rikou asked calmly, trying not to smirk too much.

Blushing Kazahaya shook his head, "What? Uh, no I wasn't… I mean how could I have um…" Looking around he noticed his unrumpled bed on the other side of the room.

Rikou grinned, "You know Kazahaya you could've just asked. I'd have been happen to have helped you to take that first step towards being an adult." Rikou leaned a bit closer to him, invading his personal bubble.

Kazahaya scrambled back and rushed out of the room. 'That… I think I… But I couldn't… That's insane. It's RIKOU.'

"Hey Kazahaya. Remember it's your turn to make breakfast." Rikou called on his way to the bathroom. He was planning on taking a quick shower before he left to start working in the store.

Kazahaya nodded and sighed. 'This has to be because of his chocolate obsession. I didn't know anyone could think it's that… GOOD. That's completely insane.' Kazahaya gathered everything he would need to make breakfast and started.

When breakfast was done Kazahaya sighed, he hadn't heard Rikou leave the bathroom though he'd heard the water turn off. Moving for the bathroom door he took a deep breathe and knocked. "Hey… Rikou. You done. Breakfast is finished and uh…"

Rikou opened the door and a wash of steam ran over Kazahaya. "Thanks Kazahaya." Brushing past him Rikou turned into their room.

Kazahaya stood staring after him, blushing, caught in the hot rush of steam from the bathroom and feeling cold as Rikou walked past him. 'This is stupid. He was dressed, there's nothing to stare at.' Quickly he sought refuge in the kitchen. "It may not look the best but it tastes good all the same."

Rikou sat down with his newspaper and stared in the direction of the kitchen, "Hey Kazahaya are you brining food or do I have to get it myself?"

Jolted out of his thoughts Kazahaya hurried to bring both their plates to the table. Sitting down he mumbled a thanks and stared at his food.

Rikou wasn't doing much more than staring either. "What is this Kazahaya?"

"Food." Kazahaya said awkwardly. He couldn't quite remember.

Rikou nodded worried but took a careful bite. Forcing himself to swallow he took another piece, "It's good." It was a lie the 'food' was salty and bitter, pretty much disgusting.

"Really?" Kazahaya asked excitedly, taking a huge mouthful; only to spit it back onto his plate. "THAT'S DISGUSTING! THAT WAS MEAN RIKOU!"

"How do you think I feel you tried to feed it to me." Rikou sighed and picked up his plate to drop the food in the garbage. "We should get down to the store. I'm sure Saiga and Kakei will want to know about this morning. How I found you when I woke up." He made it sound like a threat, which it was.

"NO, Rikou be nice please! I wasn't thinking. It wasn't like it was poisonous." Darting up plate in hand Kazahaya dropped his meal into the trash and ran for the door leading down to the store. Rikou had already disappeared through it.


End file.
